


Center Swap Event

by Aprettygirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl
Summary: IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER swap centers for a month.!!!Spoilers for anime only fans!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Center Swap Event

Riku woke up with long yawn. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck before getting up from bed. He looked around his _assigned_ room, still not used to the new view. He went to the washroom, freshened up and wore a fresh set of cloths. He was ready for the day. He opened the door of his room and set out to the living room where his _band mates_ were waiting for him. One was making breakfast in the kitchen while the other was on the sofa using his phone.

Both of them looked up from what they were doing when Riku closed the door of his room behind him.

“Good morning Riku-kun. I hope you slept well” the man from the kitchen said. Riku nodded his head shyly.

“Yes, I slept fine Tsunashi-san. Thank you for asking.”

“You can go sit on the sofa while I finish making breakfast. Do you want apple juice or orange juice with breakfast?”

“Apple juice is just fine” The man nodded and went back into making breakfast.

“Morning Nanase” Gaku said putting away his phone, “Are you ready for the day?”

“Good morning Yaotome-san. I hope I don’t cause any trouble for you two” Riku said.

Gaku shook his head, “I am sure it will be alright.”

“Gaku! Riku-kun! Breakfast is ready” the said men stood up from their previous position and took their seat at the dining table.

“Wow Tsunashi-san. All of this looks delicious” Riku complimented the older man.

“Thank you so much Riku-kun, and also please call me Ryuunosuke, or Ryuu, like Tenn does. Now that we will be working together for quite some time it’s natural we call each other by our first names” Ryuu replied. This caused the red to blush furiously.

“What! N-no I can’t do that. You guys are older than me and you are also my senior so it would be rude”

“It won’t be considered rude if we allow it you know. You don’t need to be uptight Nanase.” Gaku said while applying butter to his toast.

“It will be the same as you call Yamato-kun, Mitsuki-kun and Sougo-kun but if you feel uncomfortable we won’t force you” the brunette smiled kindly at the younger male.

The red head remained quiet for a while, thinking about what his seniors just told him and came to a decision, “Okay. I will you guys by your first name, but I won’t stop using honorifics. And also you also have to call me Riku”

“I don’t see a problem in that. What about you Gaku?” Ryuu asked the silver haired man.

“I am cool with it. Let’s eat breakfast. It’s getting cold”

All three of them had breakfast with no more conversation between them. Even though they were trying their best to act normal, the situation was very awkward for them. As the older members of the group, Ryuu and Gaku knew they had to try their best to make their _center_ comfortable, but it was a bit uncomfortable for them too.

After the three of them finished breakfast, Riku insisted on doing the dishes but Ryuu told him that he will handle it and didn’t leave any scope for argument. Riku went back to his room and packed his bag of his necessities; including his inhaler, pair of reading glasses and an extra set of cloths. After everything was ready he went out to see his _band mates_ ready.

“You ready Nana- Riku. Manager is waiting downstairs” Gaku said.

Riku nodded and went out with the other two. It pained Riku a bit to know that the manager Gaku was taking about not their usual cheerful and bubbly blond, but instead a scary pinkette- well Riku finds her scary.

The woman was leaning on the car which is suppose to take them to work. She had a neutral expression, not the smiling face Riku was used to. When the trio came face to face with their manager, the pinkette gave a nod.

“Good morning Gaku, Ryuu and Riku-kun. You have everything you need for the day?” she asked and the boys replied with a yes, “Great. Sit in the car. You three have a shoot in an hour”

All three of them complied and sat down inside the car. Gaku sat in the front with Anesagi while Ryuunosuke and Riku occupied the seat at the back. After the doors closed, Anesagi started the engine began driving towards the studio where the shoot is going to be held.

“I’ve already sent the details of this shoot to all of you but just to be clear I am repeating myself,” The woman said, “This shoot is for a women’s magazine which features any celebrity every week in their issue. This month their celebrity page will cover male idols. The first week was done by Re:vale and this week will be done by TRIGGER. Any questions”

Riku shifted and hesitated to ask which didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette sitting beside him. He patted the man on his shoulder and encouraged him to ask.

“Umm Anesagi-san I was wondering do the magazine staff know that...well you know that I will be…”

“You don’t have to worry about that Riku-kun. You situation has already been explained to them and they have no problem with it. Instead they were quite excited with this _unusual_ arrangement” their manager replied.

‘Unusual’ is not the word Riku would use for the situation. It would be more appropriate to use awkward.

“Don’t worry Riku-kun. I am sure it will go alright” Ryuu reassured the boy.

The ride to the studio was short with not much words exchanged between the four. After reaching their destination, the three idols exited the car and waited for their manager to park the car.

“Let’s go” Gaku said after the woman had returned and they entered the studio. Right after stepping in the building, they were rushed to their greenroom where make-up and costume crew was waiting for them.

On the way to the greenroom there were several whispers around them. As idols, they were used to it.

_‘Hey isn’t that Riku Nanase?’_

_‘Yeah he is’_

_‘What’s he doing Gaku Yoatome and Ryuunosuke Tsunashi?’_

_‘No idea’_

“Don’t let it bother you Riku-kun.” Ryuu said and that made Riku feel a bit better. The trio entered their greenroom and greeted the staff.

“Good morning Yaotome-san. Let’s work hard today” the head make-up artist greeted Gaku and the others. He didn’t seem fazed at all by the presence of the red head.

All three of them were seated on three different seats in front of the mirror. As cue, Anesagi entered the greenroom and gave a stern nod to all the staff. She shook hands with the head make-up artist.

“We are expecting great things from you and your team like always” the woman said.

“Of course, have we ever disappointed you?” the man replied confidently.

In half an hour all three of them had their makeup and hair ready. Nothing was new for Riku. Everything felt normal except that the products used on him were a bit heavy and flashy. Looking at the mirror, Riku felt like he was shining more than usual. Was it because of the difference in the use of makeup, or did it had something to do with the fact that he was a _part_ of TRIGGER, he couldn’t tell.

“Wow Riku-kun, you look nice. Very different than usual but nice” Ryuu smiled at the boy.

“Thank you very much Tsuna-no,Ryuunosuke-san” Riku thanked the older man.

Gaku didn’t say anything out loud but in his mind he also agreed that Riku did look very different than normal, but also very nice. Their ‘Secret Night’ costume really did suit Riku.

“Okay boys, I am going for a meeting. Don’t go anywhere and behave” their manager said and left the room.

The three idols sat at the sofa. Gaku began scrolling in phone while Ryuu and Riku were sitting quietly. Riku wanted to strike a conversation with the older man but couldn’t find any topic. Riku fixed his collar and brushed the invisible dust off ‘his’ clothes.

“Is everything alright Riku-kun” Ryu asked.

“Ah! Ye-es everything’s alright. You don’t need to worry about me” Riku laughed awkwardly.

“Riku you don’t have to be nervous. Just do it like you usually do” Gaku put his phone away, “It isn’t much different than what IDOLiSH7 does”

“Exactly Riku-kun, I can understand you feel a bit odd since the atmosphere and members are different but don’t worry, we will treat the same as Tenn” Ryu put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Tenn-nii” Riku whispered quietly, _‘I wonder how he is doing…’_

**_***_ **

In another part of the city, Tenn Kujo wanted to sneeze but his professionalism stopped him.

**Author's Note:**

> DM me to yell about IDOLiSH7! Instagram and Twitter: @io_te_ri


End file.
